Good, But Not Too Good
by Sindie
Summary: This story follows the events at the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and slightly thereafter, exploring Iago's reasons for leaving the palace for a life with Cassim.


Author's Note: I don't own Aladdin or any of his friends, and nothing is being made by this except love for the characters.

**Good, But Not Too Good**

**By Sindie**

He wondered if he had gone temporarily insane.

The dawn was barely awake itself, yet he was sitting up, alert, having been awake for hours.

This was stupid.

This was ridiculous.

What was the matter with him?

His gaze tracked around the enormous room that was occupied by four other forms, three of which were snoring because they had mouths. The rug, he supposed, was sleeping like the others, and within the lamp perched on the bedside table, Genie's snores joined those of Aladdin and Abu.

Growling at himself in annoyance, Iago finally worked up enough frustration to leave the room. The door creaked slightly at he pushed it open enough for him to squeeze through, and once in the corridor, he flew the rest of the way to the kitchens.

Breakfast wouldn't be for at least a couple of hours, so he figured he had about thirty minutes before the cooks and servants would be bustling about the area, preparing the food. Most of the preparations for the wedding later in the day had already been done the previous night, and Iago could imagine the servants grunting and groaning that the wedding had better go through this time, for heaven's sake!

Landing in silence, he pushed the door open, and it squeaked, just like the other one had.

"Ever heard of oiling the hinges?" Iago muttered.

He shook his head and flew to the nearest counter, his eyes large with hunger as he looked upon the fruit piled there.

"They won't miss an apple or two," he reasoned and wasted not another moment grabbing one.

Munching away, Iago took two more apples and a banana, leaving the kitchen and settling in a sitting room, lounging on a cushion in the near-dark.

Again, he questioned himself. "Am I crazy?"

He had known squalor… well, sort of, and he had known luxury beyond most people's wildest dreams. Did living with Aladdin et al. in the hovel for the past few years really count as being poor? Iago didn't suppose so, as they could visit the palace whenever they desired, and they never lacked in anything.

Comfort, peace, and prosperity… those were words Iago liked. A few days ago, when Aladdin and Jasmine were supposed to be getting hitched, Iago was drooling over the expensive gifts coming in with the guests from near and far. Being in cahoots with Aladdin and the princess, he lived under the assumption that they would generously share with their closest friends, and that included him.

Now, he was second-guessing everything he had always believed about himself.

Aladdin had found his long-lost father, Cassim, and Iago knew the part he had played. Seemingly unable to stop himself from temptation, Iago had convinced Cassim to return to Agrabah under the guise of attending his son's wedding: the perfect opportunity to steal the Oracle, to find the ultimate treasure Cassim had long sought. Iago had known Cassim wouldn't have been able to turn him down, not when given the keys to the golden dream he had been chasing for nearly two decades.

But they had been caught in the act, and as Cassim submitted to defeat at the royal guards' hands, Iago had still not been convinced they were in any real danger. How many times over the years had he gotten away with a mere slap on the wing for trying to steal? He had Aladdin and his friends on his side, and this was Aladdin's father. Rasoul would be sorely disappointed when he presented the would-be thieves to the Sultan.

But - there was that "but" again – Sultan had sentenced them to life in prison! Talk about over-reacting! Iago had been stunned, his insides raw with cold dread.

"Life?" he had croaked after Sultan's pronouncement, before his beak was shackled closed, bound like his tiny body.

As unfair and cruel the predicament seemed, when Cassim had shouted, "I had nothing to lose!" and Aladdin had gazed down in defeat, murmuring, "Yes, you did," something inside Iago had broken.

What had he done?

After a few meager hours imprisoned, Aladdin had come to the rescue, like always, and released them. The kid had risked everything: his freedom, his future, his reputation.

Iago had tried, in vain, to make a lousy excuse about the search for the ultimate treasure being a father and son outing, and now, Iago would never forget the sadness in Aladdin's eyes as he hadn't argued with him, but had said, "Go with him, Iago."

"What? You mean it?" Iago had gaped.

"Go," Aladdin had pleaded gently, and for a second, Iago had looked back at his best friend and had seen disappointment mixed with deep melancholy, for Aladdin was losing his father again, and Iago knew he was to blame.

Iago wondered now if Aladdin had also been sad to lose him: the annoying parrot who had tagged along on too many adventures for his tastes for the past few years, who was nearly always causing more trouble than he thought he was worth.

Feeling sick, Iago realized he had eaten the rest of the fruit while lost in his lengthy train of thought. His stomach protested his over-indulgence, and Iago sighed. Sure, being fat and lazy would be the easy alternative here: living in the palace and wallowing in luxury. Wasn't that what he wanted?

He left the pillow and paced. All had ended well. Iago had even played his part in rescuing Cassim from Saluk and the other thieves, and now Cassim was truly free. They had all returned to the palace yesterday, although Cassim had persisted in staying at the hovel for the night, despite Aladdin and Jasmine's insistence that the Sultan would welcome him at the palace.

So, why wasn't he happy? Why couldn't he sleep? Why was eating making him ill instead of satisfied?

Because he knew he didn't belong here, not with them. They were too good, and he was, well, he wasn't evil, but the whole escapade with Cassim the past few days had proven to Iago, once and for all, that he wasn't the same as the others. In Cassim, he had met someone like him, and Cassim was probably alone right now as well.

Mind made up, Iago would stay to watch Aladdin and Jasmine marry, but after that, he was leaving.

Iago's rampant thoughts were then interrupted by Aladdin's voice.

"Are you in here, Iago?"

So much for time alone, he thought irritably.

"Over here," he muttered.

When Aladdin stepped in front of him in all his happy glory, Iago wanted to retch. Of course, today was Aladdin's wedding, so why shouldn't he be practically glowing with joy?

"I just thought you'd like to know breakfast is starting," Aladdin stated. "I was surprised to find you weren't in the room when I woke."

"Is there a law now about not leaving the bedroom before a certain hour?" Iago shot back sarcastically. "Did I do something to cause trouble again?"

Taken aback, Aladdin shook his head. "Nice attitude. Breakfast is on if you're hungry."

With that, he started to leave the room.

"I'm not hungry," Iago mumbled, the last interaction further proof that he didn't belong in this world anymore.

Aladdin stopped mid-step, surprised to hear his friend uttering something he seldom did. If Iago wasn't hungry, it was because he was ill or had something troubling his mind. Sighing, Aladdin returned to his little friend and sat next to him.

"You're really not hungry?" he pressed, trying not to sound surprised. "What's the matter? It's a good day, Iago. We rescued my father yesterday, and now, finally, Jasmine and I are getting married." He chuckled. "Well, we're hoping to, anyway," he added, recalling the two previous attempts.

Iago smiled slightly at Aladdin's levity. "Third time's a charm, they say, Al. You'll be hitched to your princess before the day is through, and if it doesn't work out here, well, I'd suggest you hop on that carpet and elope."

"Nah," Aladdin said, waving the thought away. "Then my friends and family wouldn't be there to share in the fun."

He gave Iago a meaningful look at those words, and Iago knew Aladdin wasn't going to let the earlier issue drop.

"I'm fine," Iago lied. "I'm just… A lot's happened lately. I'll see you at your wedding, kid. You know I wouldn't miss it. Now, go… before you're the cause of any more sentimental mush falling from this beak."

Aladdin stood, seemingly convinced, and said as he strode from the room, "Just think, you'll finally be living in the palace like you've always wanted."

Like I've always wanted, Iago thought ironically.

If Aladdin knew his plans to leave, what would he say? Could Iago even muster the courage to tell him? How long had they been running around the Seven Deserts together, fighting evil sorcerers, thwarting the schemes of thieves, and battling villains of all sorts?

Four and a half years, Iago realized. That was nearly a third of his life. He shook himself free of his reverie and flew into the dining hall. Aladdin, Abu, and Genie were already seated. The Sultan was a late sleeper when he had the opportunity, so not seeing him there wasn't a surprise. Jasmine's absence came as unexpected.

Landing on a clear spot on the table, Iago inquired after her lack of presence.

"It's not good luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day!" Genie exclaimed exuberantly. "We went through this only a few days ago. Is your brain in need of a scan to see if it's still working at full capacity, Birdman?"

With that, Genie turned into a doctor and was standing next to an MRI machine, although no one else knew what the strange contraption was.

"Right," Iago said blandly, unimpressed by Genie's energy. He yawned. "Lack of sleep is a much more likely reason. I'm going back to bed if I can manage it. The wedding is still a few hours off."

He looked over at Aladdin for confirmation.

"Correct," Aladdin replied. "Go, get some rest. I'll see you later, Iago."

Abu chattered and waved at Iago as the bird took off in a relieved flight from the table, glad to be rid of the ludicrous nature of the genie's antics and to not have to offer up any further explanations for his behavior. Truth be told, he was very tired, and he hadn't even had the energy in him to give one of his usual raucous retorts to Genie's remark.

On the way back to the room he shared with his friends, Iago passed Jasmine's quarters. The door was slightly open. He landed on the floor and gazed in, finding the beautiful princess sitting at her vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was down, the length brushing the floor. Unsure of what compelled him, Iago flew into the room and perched on Jasmine's vanity.

"Hey, Princess," he said. "Big day, huh?"

"Iago," Jasmine said, sounding delighted. "I'm waiting for the servant girls to help me dress. Finally, Aladdin and I are getting married. About time, huh?" She giggled as she parroted back similar words to the… parrot.

"I'd say," Iago agreed, not finding the humor.

He wanted to tell someone his plans, and coming across Jasmine alone, Iago wondered if she might listen, would be understanding. Jasmine was his only female friend (besides Thundra, who was his girlfriend), and she was kind and gentle. Of any of his friends, Iago thought Jasmine had the best reason to not like him, yet she had accepted him early on after he changed sides. Her soft touch often soothed his frazzled nerves, and somewhere deep within his mind, Iago was reminded of vague memories his own mother doing the same, before he had been ruthlessly snatched from his nest at a young age and thrown into a cage. Iago realized his mind was wandering again, and he tried to dispel the memories of dismal days in a dirty cage at the marketplace, mistreated by the merchants who were trying to sell him for a good sum of money. If he had known he would continue to live under the ruthless rule of Jafar for the following decade after purchased, he would have escaped the moment that cage door was opened. Everything afterward, from that moment, had formed him, had tainted his early innocence, and again, Iago felt he would be like a stain on his friends' lives if he stayed here.

"Iago?" Jasmine queried, placing a hand on his back. "You look a million miles away."

Managing to meet her eyes, Iago sighed. "If I told you I was happy for you and Aladdin, would you believe me?"

"Of course I would. You don't have to vocalize it. It goes without saying." Jasmine seemed confused by Iago's strange behavior.

"It's just… how do I say it?" He wrestled for the right words. "This past week has been a real eye-opener for me. Sure, it's great that Al found his dad and all, and yeah, everything's all peachy-keen."

The bitterness was growing apparent with every word uttered, and Jasmine was taken aback.

"I still don't understand. Is there a problem?" she asked, a crease forming between her eyes.

"The problem is me. I don't belong here, Jasmine," Iago confessed.

Iago felt an inch tall, like he ought to crawl into a hole and hide away, while the others continued in their happiness. He was being completely selfish and ruining a perfectly good day.

"What are you saying?" Jasmine pressed, concerned. "Iago, this isn't like you."

"I'm sorry, Princess; truly I am. I know this is stupid of me to say, but I have to tell someone. After you're hitched, I'm leaving."

This news seemed to have come out of nowhere for Jasmine. Her mouth hung open slightly as she picked Iago up and held him to her.

"Do what you must, but know you'll be missed. I'm sorry you feel you don't belong, but please, Iago, you're always welcome here. I hope you know that. I won't pry as to why you feel you can't stay, but it's your decision. I hope you'll reconsider."

Iago felt his eyes becoming glassy as he looked away. "I'll visit."

"You had better," Jasmine stated emphatically. She released him and set him back on the vanity top. "Just one thing, Iago."

"What's that?"

"Please don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't; I promise," Iago said, choking on his words.

When Jasmine kissed the top of his head, it was all he could do not to burst into tears.

"Okay, I lied. One more thing," Jasmine whispered, offering him a kind smile. "Be good to yourself, and be happy."

Iago managed a small smile in return and said quietly, "I will."

With those words, he parted and went to his room. Somehow, emotionally drained from the exchange with Jasmine and all that had been on his mind, he found sleep. His dreams were unpleasant, however, and his sleep was therefore restless. He was awakened to someone tapping on his beak, and opening his eyes, he took in the blurry form of Aladdin.

"It's almost time," Aladdin said, the excitement obvious in his voice.

"For what?" Iago asked, then remembered. "Oh, right. The wedding."

"Iago, are you- okay?" Aladdin questioned, eyeing his friend skeptically. "You've been acting oddly all day."

Done with feeling sorry for himself, Iago replied, "It's your day, Al. Don't worry about me."

Since Aladdin hadn't mentioned anything about him leaving, Iago assumed Jasmine must have kept that information to herself, for which he was grateful.

"All right, then," Aladdin said. "Let's be off."

Iago tried not to smile at Aladdin's merriment. He flew behind the young man, entering the throne room a few minutes later. As Iago searched for a found a spot near the back where he could perch high enough to see, but not be in the way, Abu stopped him.

Abu sensed Iago was up to something and chattered at him with accusation.

"Back off, Monkey," Iago said, annoyed. "Can't a bird go in peace?"

Cognizant that he had given himself away, Iago groaned and slapped himself in the head. When he finally looked at Abu, the monkey's eyes were filling with tears. Then Abu was hugging him! Iago shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Jeez, Abu," Iago groused, trying to push the monkey off him. "Don't cry."

Abu's grip remained firm on Iago, though, and tears spilled from his eyes.

Iago sighed and relented. "Don't cry… because you're gonna make me cry."

Iago blinked several times, but the inevitable happened as he felt wet tracks coursing down his cheeks.

He sniffed and pulled away, after briefly hugging Abu back. Abu stared and him and made a miserable noise.

"Hey, it's not forever, chimp. I'll be back to visit," Iago tried to encourage.

Abu brightened some.

"If I knew you were gonna get all mushy, I'd have left without saying goodbye," Iago said gruffly.

When Abu's face fell again, Iago smiled slightly. "I'm kidding!" he exclaimed. "If you didn't know me by now, you never will, Monkey. Can you take anything – well, most things I say – seriously?"

Abu choked on a sobbing laugh.

Iago awkwardly patted him on the back and flew off, before Abu started crying again, making it that much harder to leave after the wedding was done.

The room was crowded to the brim, and a hush fell over the people as the music began. Aladdin was now standing at the head of the room, eyes only for Jasmine, who was about to enter. An overwhelming feeling of deja-vu occurred for Iago as Jasmine gloriously strolled down the aisle, and Aladdin was acting every bit the fool in love as he gazed upon her, as if for the first time.

If I could be as happy as they are, Iago thought without a hint of envy, that would be everything to me.

He knew he had come so far in the past few years, but now it was time for a change. He watched the wedding ceremony, only half-listening, and spotted a dark form in the background. Everything felt like a whirlwind, and before Iago knew it, the wedding was over. As Aladdin and Jasmine walked down the aisle together, they noticed the shadow of a man lurking in the darkness, too, and across the crowd their eyes connected with Cassim's, all smiles. Cassim had made an appearance, and as Iago turned to see Cassim's expression, he saw only pride for Aladdin there.

Cassim turned his head away from the happily married couple and gazed upon Iago, who had just landed nearby.

"Out in the open? No mask?" Iago questioned, astonished at Cassim's guile for coming to the wedding without a disguise, yet secretly admiring his courage. "Pretty risky if you ask me."

"Even a wanted man can risk a bit to see his own son's wedding," Cassim stated, gazing from Iago to the crowd once again. He watched Aladdin and Jasmine's retreating forms and turned back to Iago.

"So, you little turkey, come to say goodbye?" he ventured.

"Nah, I already said my goodbyes," Iago said, trying to sound casual, waving his wings like the words cost him nothing. Knowing that wasn't true, his guilt at not saying goodbye to Aladdin and Jasmine as promised got to him, and his voice broke. "Of course, the monkey had to cry, and that got me going." He wiped a small tear away.

"You're not gonna live in the palace?" Cassim was shocked.

"With the newly-weds? It'll be all lovey-dovey!" Iago exclaimed, quickly recovering from his earlier moment of emotional vulnerability.

Cassim mounted his horse with ease, and Iago landed on his shoulder, his decision to leave made.

"I'd just as soon keep my will to live," Iago said truthfully, the meaning deeper than his words belied.

"Well, I don't know where I'm going, but you're welcome to come along for the ride."

"You're a good guy, Cassim, but not too good," Iago said with a laugh.

Caught up in the moment, elation bubbling inside, Iago felt more alive right then than he had in a long time. Cassim spurred the horse forward, and they began to ride away, the palace now behind them.

After a few minutes of riding through the streets, they were leaving the city limits, the protective walls now to their backs. The desert was before them in the dusk, and gazing up at the sky, Cassim and Iago spotted Carpet flying above. Aladdin and Jasmine were out riding on the carpet, just as they had on their first date, and as they looked below, they noticed Cassim and Iago. They waved, happy, and Cassim returned the wave, as did Iago, smiling, the guilt dissipating.

He had gotten his goodbye after all.

* * *

The horse whinnied and briefly pulled up on its hind legs, before racing off once again, and Iago propelled himself into the air, taking flight in the cooling night, the breeze haring through his wings, and he followed his new friend into the next adventure.

After a few minutes, Iago came down from his high and landed on Cassim's shoulder once more.

"You do realize the wedding feast is going on at the palace as we ride away," Cassim remarked, stopping his horse as Iago landed on his shoulder.

"Your point?" Iago asked, gazing over the dark expanse of sand toward Agrabah.

The whole city was lit up, a gleaming beacon in the night. Iago could imagine well the celebration occurring throughout the entire city, not just within the walls of the palace. Should he have stayed longer? He didn't think Cassim would have risked making himself known, even if it was safe for him now.

If Cassim didn't belong, Iago felt he no longer did. He had made his choice, and now it was high time to move forward.

"Just that you're missing out on the biggest party of Aladdin's life so far," Cassim stated. "If circumstances were different, if I were a different man, I would be there. As it stands, I'm just grateful, beyond belief, that I got to know him again and witness his wedding. The celebration is for those closest to him-"

"The whole city is partying like there's no tomorrow," interrupted Iago rudely. "I'd hardly say that it's that intimate. You do realize that a lot of people are happy for the princess, but they think Al is just a common street rat. Any excuse to party is good enough for most people."

"Fine, fine," Cassim said with an edge to his voice, as he was just starting to get used to Iago's loud ways, "forget what I said. The point I was trying to make it that you should be with them. You've been friends with Aladdin for a long time, I trust?"

Iago felt his heart constrict. "There's a lot you don't know, Cassim," he murmured. "But yes, I've been lucky to count Al as my friend these past few years. Before that, well, that's a story for another time. Suffice it to say that you and I are more alike than you realize."

"Meaning?" Cassim pressed.

"Meaning," Iago said hotly, sorry he had hinted at his past, "you're not the only one who-" Iago stopped, looking down at the ground. "Who's ashamed of some of the things he's done."

"I have a feeling this will be one long story when you wish to tell it," Cassim said, stroking the bird in a rare moment of gentleness. "You can tell me when you're ready. As for now, it's enough knowing that you helped rescue me, and you're friends with Aladdin. Cheer up, now. Let's find our own way to celebrate."

Iago didn't say so, but he was moved by Cassim's kindness. He knew enough about Cassim's past to feel he could trust him, but he wasn't ready to share the intimate details of his checkered past with him. Besides, Cassim was right. This was a night for jubilation.

"What did you have in mind?" Iago asked, curious.

"Are you hungry?" Cassim suggested.

Iago then laughed. "One thing you'll learn very quickly about me, Cassim, pal. Of course I'm hungry!"

Cassim joined in the laughter and nudged his horse onwards. "I know just the place," he said.

The night grew darker over the vastness of the desert as they travelled for the next hour or so upon the horse. Besides the rush of the wind through their ears, all was silent. Iago was beginning to wonder when they would reach their destination, when some dim lights appeared on the horizon to the south.

Cassim said, "That's the place, there. It's a small village, an outpost of Agrabah."

Iago didn't comment, knowing the place from his travels with both Jafar and Aladdin. He hadn't been there often, as the village didn't boast much in terms of magical artefacts or adventure.

A little while later, Cassim entered through the village gates and dismounted his horse, tying a rope around a hitching post.

"It's within walking distance," he explained, gesturing down the main street.

Iago kept his spot on Cassim's shoulder, stretching his wings. He supposed he could fly if he wanted, but since the walk was short, according to his new friend, he decided to remain where he was perched.

As they strolled through the small marketplace, most merchants were closed for the day. The streets weren't busy, and Iago found himself unimpressed.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Cassim replied with ease. "Just a little farther… Here."

They stopped in front of a rundown building that looked abandoned. A tiny wooden door was the only entrance, and with no windows, save the ridiculously small one on the door itself, Iago wondered how anyone in their right mind could eat in such a place, sweating from the heat in the tight confines.

"Seriously?" he asked, disappointed. "Not exactly what you promised."

"I didn't promise anything impressive by the looks of it, did I?" Cassim replied. "Don't judge by appearances, my feathered friend. Why, if anyone did likewise with you, what would they say?"

Iago bristled. "Oh? What would they say, oh wise one?"

"That you're just a common parrot," Cassim remarked baldly. "But we both know that isn't the case. I haven't met many animals with the ability to talk as well as any human."

Iago realized Cassim wouldn't have expected him to be fluent in human language, and having been around Aladdin and his friends so long, Iago had gotten used to the idea of speaking whenever he wished. That hadn't always been the case, however, as when he had been under Jafar's thumb, he could only talk with Jafar and had to play the part of a dumb animal otherwise.

"Well, then," Iago said impatiently, "what are we waiting for? If this place is supposed to be as good as you protest, let's go in." He paused, then added in a low voice, "It had better be, Cassim. I'm downright starving right now, and my mood is on the brink of snapping. If the food is camel dung, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Cassim chuckled. "Should I feel threatened, bird? As I told you on our first meeting, you have a lot of spirit and a lot of mouth."

Iago glared, but held his tongue. It was with much relief that Cassim finally crossed the threshold of the restaurant and took a seat at a table in the corner, away from the other patrons.

"Does this place have a name?" Iago questioned sardonically. "I didn't even see a sign."

"Yes, it does," Cassim replied quietly, not meeting his friend's eyes. "It's called Aladdin's Falafel House."

"Oh."

"Right, 'oh,' indeed. This village is the closest I could bring myself to setting foot in Agrabah again after I returned that one time in search of my family. Thinking I had lost them forever, I couldn't bear to walk the streets, wondering what had become of them. You see, Iago, I thought my wife and son had died, and if not death, then a life condemned to the streets… which might as well be death."

Cassim's words hung hollow and exposed, and Iago swallowed thickly. He wasn't one to usually offer comfort, but he placed his wing on his new friend's arm and whispered, "And that's why you came here, because of its name?"

"Yes."

Iago smiled encouragingly at Cassim. He knew he had a tendency to be self-absorbed, and he had already spent most of the day thinking about himself, all manner of emotion going through his mind.

"Well, then… hey, show me what makes this place so great, Cassim," Iago challenged, smirking.

He picked up a menu left on the table and surveyed it.

Surprised, Cassim asked, "You can read?"

"Of course I can read!" Iago exclaimed, a little put out. "For your information, I can also write."

Cassim was clearly impressed. "Smart bird. And here I just thought you could talk."

Iago's smile widened. "Keep it up with the compliments, my friend, and you'll find I'm very loyal."

Cassim snickered. "You make it sound like your loyalty is conditional."

"Hmm, I can be convinced to be very loyal on a full stomach. Now order something."

Cassim waved the waiter over and placed an order of baba ghanoush and pita bread to start.

"We aren't in any rush, and I haven't eaten anything decent in days," Cassim remarked. "The falafel is, of course, what they're famous for here, but the fattoush and shawarma are also very good."

"I love falafel," Iago commented eagerly, salivating at the thought. The aromas wafting from the kitchen had been driving him crazy ever since they had entered the establishment. "Any dessert? How is the baklava?"

"To die for," Cassim said with a half-evil grin.

The temptation of good food was almost as much as gold… almost.

Before long, the appetizer was placed on the table, and Cassim ordered the main part of their meal. When he requested the falafel, fattoush, and shawarma, the waiter looked at Cassim like he was out of his mind for ordering so much food, not knowing that the bird with him would also be partaking in it. Even so, how much could a small bird consume?

The meal progressed through the entrees, and the conversation was meaningful. The two new friends were getting acquainted, and no uncomfortable silences filled the air between them. They spoke of everything, from their travels, to people they had met along the way, to their hopes and dreams for the future. Neither spoke of their regrets, as their darker pasts were something neither of them were ready to divulge.

After the waiter removed the mostly empty plates from the table, Cassim leaned back and sighed contentedly, resting his hands on his stomach.

"I haven't had a meal that good in a long time," he commented, his voice lazy with satiation and the onset of sleep.

Iago was sitting on the table. "I'm stuffed," he said, then inquired, "What about dessert?"

"Dessert?" Cassim questioned incredulously, his right eyebrow raised. "Are you mad? I don't think I could eat another bite."

"But the baklava-" Iago started to say, only to be interrupted by Cassim's laughter.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were always hungry. Where do you put it all?"

Iago huffed. "To get back to the subject of dessert-"

"Very well," Cassim relented, "but don't come crying to me when you feel sick."

Moments later, the waiter was returning with the baklava, expecting a hefty tip for the evening. Not only had this stranger and his bird eaten a horde of food, but they had stayed for hours, and if he wasn't deceiving himself, he thought the bird had been conversing with the man.

Ignoring his stomach's protests, Iago ate dessert, and Cassim found it in himself to consume what he could. When the discomfort reached a new level, he stopped, shocked to find Iago still eating. He watched in amazement and a bit of disgust as the parrot devoured the rest of the dessert.

Finally done, Iago brushed off his wing-tips and patted his stomach, which was clearly full.

"Keep that up, bird, and you won't be able to fly anymore," Cassim commented.

"Okay, so I went a little overboard," Iago confessed. "I know what I like. Can you blame me?"

"You're something else," Cassim said, shaking his head. "Have you no shame?"

"Not when it comes to good food. You were right, Cassim. This place was worth it, and think about it, we had our own celebration tonight, without having to be at the palace."

Cassim was glad to see Iago content, but he made a mental note to keep away from too many fine restaurants in the future. They would stick to fruit and vegetables as much as possible and eat on the run. If the parrot insisted on sitting on Cassim's shoulders, he didn't want to be made uncomfortable by his weight.

Cassim paid the bill and left a considerable tip.

Impressed by the sack of gold coins Cassim had on his person, Iago whistled as he perched on his shoulder, and they walked back to the street.

"Attained by less-than-honorable means, I'm afraid," Cassim said with a grin. "I believe you and I are of a like mind when it comes to treasure-hunting."

Iago's eyes lit up, and he rubbed his wings together greedily. "Oh, yes! Cassim, I have the feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

They laughed in chorus as they walked the deserted streets of that village, the night thick with darkness and silence.

"Seriously, though…" Iago sobered, knowing he had something good indeed in Cassim. "Thanks for… just thanks, I guess. Tonight was probably one of the best nights I've had in a long time. Even Al wouldn't spend so much time talking, I mean, really talking with me, and he certainly wouldn't allow me the indulgences you have."

Cassim looked at Iago. "Don't expect treatment like royalty every day, Iago. I'm not that rich. If that's the life you want, you should have stayed in the palace."

Iago frowned. Had Cassim not heard what he said: his gratitude? that this night had been meaningful to him, right to the heart? "I didn't mean it that way. You've got me wrong if you think I'm just along for the ride, to be treated like 'royalty,' as you called it. I made my choice, and I chose you, chose this life. So I went a bit nuts with the food tonight; big deal! What I want… what I want is a friend who really and truly gets me."

"My apologies, little friend," Cassim replied softly, stopping in front of an inn. "You're always welcome, as I told you. Tonight is only the beginning, and haven't you learned yet that if you're going to give out the sometimes rude commentary, you've got to be equally willing to take it?"

"Touche," Iago said with a smile. "All right, then. Challenge accepted. Let's see how long you can put up with me before you go crazy." He laughed uproariously.

"Come on, Iago," Cassim said, half-chuckling, half-yawning. "I don't know about you, but I'm spent. Let's get some much-deserved sleep and see what tomorrow brings. What do you say?"

"I say, Cassim, that sounds like a great idea."

Cassim gave his friend a quick pat on the head and entered the inn. The door closed behind them, but a new door was opening: one to a long and remarkable friendship between two good, but not too good, souls.


End file.
